Good Egg
"This is one of the five playable quests that appeared in the second Legends of Equestria stress test. This is also the second quest that Silver Platter appears in. If played correctly you will be in for quite the treat; the quest has slightly different rewards for the player depending on their actions throughout the quest" ~ KillerJH2 Quest initiation The player can talk to Silver Platter at Sugarcane Corner to start the quest. Silver Platter is baking a three tier cake for a fancy reception in Cantermore, but he has ran out of eggs. Hence, he tasks the player to collect six eggs from Farmer Fields at Sweet Apple Orchard in return for the pie that he made for the family the week before. Journal: Go get the eggs from Farmer Fields at Sweet Apple Orchards. *''Fetch eggs from Farmer Fields'' Collecting the eggs Farmer Fields is located behind the barn. Upon speaking to Farmer Fields, the player will be given options to request for either two, four or six eggs. Regardless of the player's choices, the player will be ready to return to Silver Platter after acquiring six eggs. Journal: Get the eggs to Silver Platter. Are you sure you have enough? *''Get the eggs back to Silver Platter'' Quest completion Upon bringing the correct number of eggs back to Silver Platter, the player will be rewarded with six cookies, six cupcakes and 100 XP. Journal: You helped Silver Platter and everyone is happy! Trivia * Before Open Server Event 9, this quest was made available after the player completes the High Time for Pie Time quest. ** Sometimes, after completing the High Time for Pie Time quest, even through multiple tries, this quest does not unlock. This could be caused by accidentally bringing the wrong pie to Geizhufe on the first run of the quest. Therefore, players should remember to bring him a Cherry Pie the first time around to avoid this bug. ** During Open Server Event 8, triggering Removing Cookies and Browsing Data breaks the High Time for Pie Time quest, making it impossible to complete the requirements to unlock this quest. * The quest was made inaccessible for both Open Server Event 9 and 10. * In Open Server Event 11, if the player initiates the starting quest dialogue at ANY point during the quest, the quest will be reset. ** If the player resets it after completing the quest, the player is able to redo the whole quest and receive the rewards again. * As of Open Access Release, the quest can only be completed if the player brings six eggs, and the rewards given will still be the same no matter the player's actions. * It is possible to get up to ten eggs by asking Farmer Fields twice for two eggs before asking for six eggs. ** However, there is a bug when asking for four eggs at any point of time, as it will not trigger any response. * Farmer Fields asks for eight bits for two eggs, despite the cost price of each egg being only two bits when bought from Grassy Fields. ** The player does not need to pay Farmer Fields however as the dialogue will progress to the player mentioning that the eggs are for Silver Platter. Gallery LOE quest Good Egg Ponydale.png|Locations in Ponydale for the Good Egg quest LOE quest Good Egg Sweet Apple Orchard.png|Locations in Sweet Apple Orchard for the quest Good Egg Category:Quests Category:Ponydale Category:Sweet Apple Orchard